The Change of one person
by sky is the limet
Summary: Mandy wakes up in In the Pokémon world without Billy or Grim. She decides to venture the world and become a world renown Pokémon Trainer.


_**Summary: Mandy wakes up in In the Pokémon world without Billy or Grim. She decides to venture the world and become a world renown Pokémon Trainer.**_

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _Poke-dex_

 **Kanto region: Route One**

' _Why is my bed so hard and uncomfortable? Billy better not have put Rocks in my mattress again because I'm going to beat him up if he did'_ was the thoughts of nine-year-old Mandy.

Mandy opened her eyes to see a medium sized cliff overlooking a small ravine with a small field and a bunch of trees. She sat up looking around she saw some light brown birds in the sky some orange color fish splashing in the ravine.

' _Did Billy get Grim to zap me someplace? Maybe an alternate dimension seeing as how I don't recognize the trees, animals or the location I am at. They are so going to get it when I get my hand on them.'_ She thought to herself while she is grumbling.

Mandy stood up from her resting spot and took a few steps towards the ravine and looked at her reflection. Her blond hair was dirty with a few twigs stuck in her hair she had dirt in her face arms and legs. Her pink dress was torn at the seam showing more leg then she should at her age. Her shoes looked like they had been chewed on.

' _What happened to me? I look like I was attacked but I feel fine May as well try to find civilization.'_ Mandy thought to herself.

Mandy looked around the area she was in before finding a path to go up the cliffside and proceeded to walk for several minutes before coming to a sign that read:

 **Veridian City two miles south of this location. Pallet Town one mile west on this location.**

' _I just came from the south I didn't see any other path then the one that lead up the cliffside. I should head to this Pallet Town to be on the safe side. There might be someone there who can help me'_ Mandy _thought_ as she walked west.

As she walked she saw those weird birds again the ones that were a light cream colored on the bottom half and brown on the top half. They kept making weird noises that sounded faintly of words, but she couldn't understand them. Near an hour later she was getting tired, but she saw a town on the horizon.

Mandy smiled faintly to her self as she started to walk through town. She saw people walking through town with all sorts of weird creatures. She entered what appeared to be a farmer's market. She paid no attention to where she was walking till she bumped into something furry. Looking up she saw a dark brown bear with some yellow fur forming a circle on its stomach and chest.

"Ursaring" The bear said as it looked down at her with a questioning look.

Mandy gave the Ursaring a cold stare.

The Ursaring then looked over its shoulder as if to get the attention of someone and let out a medium sized roar.

"What's wrong Callen." Came a cocky female voice as a Teenage girl with brown hair in a pineapple hairstyle dressed in a Tan trench coat, a purple mini skirt and a fishnet shirt came out from behind some boxes.

The girl looked at the Ursaring then at Mandy "Oh, a little girl is you okay? I hope Callen didn't scare you."

Mandy stared at the Teenager before asking "Can you tell me where I am or at least the region? I woke up about two miles away from here and I have no clue where I am."

"Oh, you're in Region of Kanto, In the small town known as Pallet. Oh by the way my name is Namine Oak I'm the granddaughter of Professor Oak." Namine said.

"My name is Mandy Fenton can you tell me about all these strange creatures that's hanging around town?" Mandy asked with a slightly curious gleam in her eyes.

Namine looked confused. "Strange creatures? You mean the Pokémon?" she asked.

Mandy looked stunned "Pokémon what are Pokémon?"

Namine looked at the Mandy "It would problem be better if my grandfather explained this he is a Pokémon Professor after all. Follow me to my house my grandfather will explain everything. We can also do something about your clothes get you in something clean. Callen can you go tell Logy I'll be a little late for construction." She asked Callen the Ursaring.

Callen nodded and left heading due east.

"Ready to go Mandy?" Namine asked.

Mandy nodded as they left heading to the out skirts of town. They talked about little things like their ages Mandy was nine Namine was seventeen. Namine told Mandy she has a brother who was her age but he wasn't here he was off with her parents on vacation in Johto the neighboring region of Kanto. I took about fifteen minutes to walk to Namine's Grandfathers house.

As They approached the Ranch like house Mandy mouth dropped as she saw many strange Creatures or Pokémon as Namine told her all over his property.

They walked up the steps to the house Namine opened the front door to let her in. "GRANDPA I'm HERE AND I BROUGHT A GUEST!" She shouted.

There was a crash as if something fell. "Nami, what have I told you about yelling in the Ranch the Pokémon don't like it." As an old man with tan hair and blue eyes came in from another room he was dressed in a lab coat with kakis and a red shirt.

"Grandpa, I Don't have time for this can you explain Pokémon to Mandy she doesn't know what they are. I need to get Mandy some of my old clothes." Namine said before walking off.

The Man stared at Mandy for a few seconds before asking: "Would you like to come sit down?"

Mandy raised her eyebrow before saying: "That would be delightful." As she followed professor Oak to the living room of the ranch.

"Pokémon are a race of monsters that like to battle. People Catch, train, trade them or just keep them as a pet. Now there are over 807 discovered Pokémon spread out over several different regions. Kanto alone has 150 different Pokémon alone. Pokémon are put into 18 different types, there is Water, Grass, Ground, Fire, Dragon, Steel, Ghost, Fairy, Psychic, Poison, Fighting, Dark, Electric, Bug, Rock, Ice, Normal, and Flying. Some Pokémon have one type others have two, some are commonly others are super rare. Some have an evolutionary line other do not. Does this answer your question about Pokémon? Though I wonder how you don't know anything about Pokémon as they are fairly common." Professor Oak said.

' _Hmm these Pokémon sound handy maybe I can have one. But how does one catch them?"_ Mandy thought.

"You said humans catch them how do they do that?" Mandy asked as she picked some of the twigs out of her hair.

"All you need is a Pokeball and be at least Ten-years-old." Professor Oak said with a cheesy grin.

"What's a Pokeball? and why do you have to be at least ten?" Mandy asked

"A Pokeball it a size changing ball that puts captured Pokémon into a type of Stasis, so they can be ready to go when you need ten all you need to is throw the ball and hit them with the side with the button. Also, at ten most kids go on Pokémon journeys they either go alone or travel in a group like I did." Said Namine's voice as she walks in the room with a box full of clothes.

"Here are some of my old clothes pick out an outfit I don't need them anymore." Namine said as she placed the box in front of Mandy.

Mandy started to dig through the box she took out a pair of jean shorts and a purple dress She looked up and Asked where the bathroom was when she got her answer she went and changed. She was in and out in manner of minutes.

When Mandy got back to the living room she asked a question "Can I see some Pokémon?"

"Sure, Mandy, Just so you know most of my Pokémon are poison types I am aiming to be a poison type mistress.

"Come on out Epona, Victreebel, Pandora, Viper, Vaporeon." Namine shouted as she threw five Pokeballs in the air.

The first to materialize was a Blue plant with short stubby arms and legs. It also posses a giant red flower on its head "Vileplume Vi Vile Plume"

The second was a yellow plant with three leaves two sticking out the sides and one on the head "Victreebel"

The next looked like a king Cobra but it was purple and had black red and orange markings "Arbok Bok"

 _T_ he fourth Pokémon had was snaked shaped its body was yellow black and blue it has two red fang and partial red tail. "Seviper Se Viper"

The Fifth was a blue mermaid fined four legged aquatic Pokémon "Vaporeon Va eon"

"Okay, Mandy This is my team First we have Epona who is a Vileplume She is a grass/poison type she is also very outgoing and energetic but be careful she's pregnant with an egg now, so she doesn't battle. Next is my tough guy Victreebel who doesn't have a nickname. Now Victreebel is a grass/poison type like Epona. He's mated to Epona and he's also over protective about her he tries to eat whoever gets close to Epona besides me and Logy who is their Breeder. Next is Pandora who is an Arbok She is a straight up poison type. She is also my starter Pokémon She is can be very Grumpy at times so be cautious around her. Viper is a poison type as well however he comes from the Hoenn Region, so you won't see many of them in this region. Viper is mated to Pandora however he's the more laid back of the two. Finally, we have Vaporeon he is a water type I use him to help me get places where I must cross water like the rivers or lakes. He is the gentle to be around and very laid back. I have one more Pokémon, but he doesn't like humans much and he barley tolerates me. So, I'm not going to bring him out." Namine said.

Mandy Looked at the five Pokémon with a careful eye. Her eyes lingering on the plant-based Pokémon the longest. She started with Vaporeon she examined pet him his scales felt like a gentle pulse of water but the without getting wet part.

She observed Pandora and Viper as they laid together in the sun.

She stayed away from Epona and Victreebel because she didn't want to get attacked by Victreebel. She did observe them from distance watching them play with each other. It went on this way for the next few hours.

"I wish I had a Pokémon." She muttered.

"You will one day little one." Said a soft male voice.

Mandy turned around and saw the Ursaring from before but with him was a short dude that stood at like 5'6. He had wild brown hair gentle green eyes he was dressed in a yellow shirt black shorts and yellow and black gloves.

"Logy, what are you doing here?" Professor Oak asked.

"Your granddaughter is late for Epona's Check up and she's also late for a meeting with Lady Agatha." Logy said

"Shut up Logy, I don't have to meet lady Agatha till 3:30 in the afternoon Its only one fifteen." Namine said

"Nami, it's a three-hour flight to the indigo Tower in case you forgot." Logy said as he smacked her upside the head.

"Crap Return Viper, Vaporeon and Pandora. Bye Gramps" As she ran outside drawing another Pokeball.

Mandy heard a caw and a flash of tan feathers taking off into the sky.

"Professor is there a room I can use to investigate Epona and Victreebel future egg." Logy said

"Use the examination room second door on the right." The professor said.

Logy and Callen the Ursaring went to this room followed by Epona and Victreebel.

"Here read this book Mandy it will mention things I might have forgot to mention" Professor Oak said as he handed a book with the title: The Path of a trainer by Green Ketchum

 **Thirty minutes later**

"Vileplume Vi Vile Plume" came Epona's voice. Snapping Mandy out of the six the chapter of the book professor Oak lent her.

Mandy turned to see Epona with Victreebel holding a blue and yellow egg with green leaf like patterns on it.

Mandy watched as the stared lovely at there soon to be baby She turned away with a pained look as she lost herself to her thoughts.

' _Wow those Pokémon are better then my parents. I can't believe a couple of battle loving monsters are better parents then Claire and Philip Fenton. At least they wanted a kid and my parents didn't want me but due their beliefs they were stuck with me.'_ Mandythought till she felt a tug on her new dress she looks up to see Epona standing there with her and Victreebel's egg.

"Vileplume Vile Vile" Epona said as she handed Mandy her and Victreebel's egg.

Mandy stood there confused holding the egg carefully.

Logy Seeing her confused look said "Epona and Victreebel chose you to be the trainer of there soon to be baby. When that egg hatches you will either have a Bellsprout or an oddish as your starter Pokémon congratulations."

"But what about Namine? The Egg Is hers isn't it?" Mand asked cautiously.

"Namine is going to be glad the baby has an owner. She was going to leave the egg here for next year's batch of newbies Pokémon trainers. The number of new trainers will hit an all-time high next year 46 new trainers are going to come from all corners of southern Kanto just for a starter Pokémon and Pokedex." Logy says.

"Are any of the kids from Pallet Leaving for a journey next year?" Mandy aske

"Besides you if you wanted. There will be Gary Oak the professors and Namine grandson/brother, Leaf Kendell the daughter of the farmer market owners and Ash Ketchum The son of Mime Kitchen Owner. It's possible a few other will as well if they ever get off their high horses. Let go get you an incubator for that Pokémon egg." Logy said as he guided Mandy out of the room.

"I can't wait to see what you will hatch into" Mandy said as she Rubbed the egg slightly

"I believe it going be an oddish" said Logy as he found the incubators put the Mandy's egg in one.

"How do you know that?" Mandy asked

"By colors of the egg its mostly blue with only hints of yellow and green. That's a cue to me that it's going to be an Oddish." Logy said as he handed the Incubator to Mandy an proceeded to explain how to properly take care of the Pokémon Egg.

"How long till it hatches?" She asked

"Since it is currently November it should hatch in a few weeks maybe early January. Keep the incubator with you at all time get a backpack if you must. If you need a place to stay I live at the other end of Pallet in a small five-bedroom house your welcome to a room if you like I have plenty of room." He replied before leaving out the front door after retuning all the Pokémon to their pokeballs.

Mandy thought it over before nodding and followed him.

As time passed Mandy she found herself going cozy in this new world she took care of her pokemon egg. Studied All kinds of pokemon text books to prepare for a journey She met the other kids in town around her age. The only Person other person that she talked to other then Logy, the Professor and Namine was a boy that kind of reminded her of Her Friend Billy but he was a lot smarter. Ash Ketchum was his name and she remembered the day she met him.

It was Early December 3rd Mandy had gotten in the swing of helping Logy around at his Pokémon Daycare. Apparently, a few weeks before Mandy arrived in Pallet there was a contest They were having for the Pokémon League. The Winner would win A limited edition hat from the Pokémon League. Ash had won and received the prize at Professor Oak's ranch the same time Mandy was there and they got talking one thing led to another and they were kinda friends.

As time passed Mandy and Ash grew closer. Mandy forced Ash to everything she could find about Pokémon while Ash helped her chill out and take a break from studying.

On January 6th Her egg hatched into a beautiful Female baby Oddish. She fed, watered, and trained her for three months till she could battle properly It knew the moves Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Absorb,

Mandy Promised to travel with Ash So Here she was on Waiting for April Fourth The Day Their Journey Began.

 **Tell mw wht you think as long as it good**


End file.
